


That time again, huh?

by EnchantingShell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Derek and Stiles, Drabble, Everybody Lives, Love, M/M, Writer, Writer AU, caring for one another, derek is a writer, everybodys human, healthy relationship, less than 1500 words, neglecting, stiles takes good care of his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantingShell/pseuds/EnchantingShell
Summary: Derek is a writer who gets stressed out when he gets close to deadlines, and Stiles is his helpful boyfriend who comes over to check up on himInspired by an AU from tumblrI’m a writer and when it gets close to my deadlines I neglect taking care of myself so you’ll pop in my house every so often to make sure I’m doing okay’ AUhttp://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus





	

Having no concept of time at all, fingers flew across the keyboard at a rapid pace. It was almost as if the fingers could not keep up with Derek’s brain. The words weren’t coming out fast enough. He was stressing out! He was getting really close to deadline and he was nowhere near done. The past couple of days he hadn’t left his house. Had he even showered? He couldn’t remember. His beard had grown out since he hadn’t shaved recently. He always got like this when he got close to a deadline. Should he not have learned by now to take better care of himself?  
There was a knock on the door but Derek did not seem to hear it. The handle was rattled before the sound of a key being pushed into the keyhole could be heard. A moment later a freckled brunet entered the apartment pulling a face at the smell. “Derek, you did it again”, he said, mostly to himself since he knew Derek most likely was not listening to him.  
Stiles sighed and headed to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Derek was always like this. It had almost become a tradition for Stiles to pop in now and then whenever the other was close to a deadline. He knew how careless Derek got.  
The first thing he did after putting the groceries away was to pull the curtains to the side, letting in some much needed light. Then he opened a window to let in some fresh air, also much needed. Only now that Derek was being halfway blinded did he react, a hand raised to block out the harsh beams of sun.  
“Stiles..?” He sounded confused. When had he gotten here?  
“Hi, big guy, that time again, huh?”, he asked with a lopsided smile. Now that the room was lit, Stiles could see the horrid state it was in. Several pizza boxes, empty wrappers, and other signs of unhealthy take out was scattered all over the living room where Derek had been holding up. There were several empty soda cans or bottles as well. Stiles could only shake his head fondly at Derek. He could have been disappointed but never at Derek. He knew how hard he worked to get his work done before deadline so he wouldn’t get mad at him for being such a slob.  
Stiles approached the other, gently grabbing his shoulders, giving him a little rub.  
“Why don’t you go shower and shave, Der? I’ll make you some food. It looks like it’s time you took a break”, he softly said, keeping up the back rub, feeling the muscles relax to his touch. It seemed as if it had been much needed.  
Derek had finally stopped typing, letting out soft grunts as he was massaged by such gentle hands. “A shower? You should join me” The bigger male grinned to himself, just earning himself a light slap to the cheek.  
“Come on, take your time in there, alright? You could use it. And change your clothing too”  
Admitting defeat, Derek nodded, pushing his chair back once Stiles had moved out of the way. Pecking Stiles’ lips first, he then went to the bathroom to do as he had been told. Stiles made sure to save whatever work Derek had been working on before he closed the laptop.  
  
Half an hour later, Derek re-entered the living room, feeling like a new person. All evidence of his own negligence had been thrown out curtesy of Stiles. Following the smell of food to the kitchen, he found Stiles by the stove.  
“What are you cooking?”, he lowly asked, arms wrapping the male’s waist, chin hooking over his shoulder in a lazy manner. Whatever it was it smelled delicious. Derek felt blessed Stiles always came over to check on him. It was always the same; he made him shower, cleaned the apartment, cooked him a proper meal, and then they had amazing sex before Derek went back to work again. It was one of his favourite traditions.  
“Spaghetti carbonara, your favourite”, was the reply. It wasn’t exactly true. He knew that Derek preferred a big steak over anything but that took a long time and Derek still had to reach that deadline. “It’s almost finished. Why don’t you grab some plates?”  
Derek planted a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before he pulled away completely.  
  
A couple of minutes later the two were sitting in the couch, eating their food while chatting. Derek mostly just listened to Stiles tell him what had happened in his life recently. Derek had just been writing and writing and writing. Besides, he enjoyed listened to Stiles, watching him move his hands when he got really invested in a story, eyes full of light and happiness whenever he talked about his friends or family. Often, Derek found himself wondering how he had gotten this lucky.  
“You’re amazing”, the older of the two said once there was a moment of silence. They had both finished eating by now, so Derek took the plate from Stiles, placing them both on the coffee table. Stiles got the hint and crawled into Derek’s lap, straddling him with a smile, arms loosely looped around his neck.  
“Yeah? I am? Keep it coming”, he teased, leaning in to peck at Derek’s neck. Strong hands gripped onto his hips, guiding him wherever Derek wanted him to go. The two lovers ended up making love right there on the couch, neither of them wanting to go all the way to the bedroom. They would waste too much time, and there was just so much skin to touch and kiss, so many freckles to trace.  
   An hour later the two men were just lying on the couch, Stiles’ head against Derek’s chest. He listened to the calm heartbeat, a smile on his face. “You should get back to work, Der..” But they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. It took Derek another hour before he pulled away from Stiles completely, helping him get dressed so he wouldn’t get cold.  
“Please stay the night?”, he asked once he was sitting in front of the computer again. He opened the lid without even looking at it, eyes fixated on the freckled beauty sitting right there in his couch, wearing the sweater Derek had been wearing before.  
“Of course, Der, I would love to”, Stiles said with a fond smile on his face, eyes full of admiration for the man in the chair. He always worked so hard, and as Derek went back to typing on the keyboard, Stiles got up from the couch and went to clean up after dinner. He was so proud of Derek, and proud he was able to call him his boyfriend.


End file.
